


Pintura perpetua

by Joxmarf



Category: The Picture of Dorian Gray - Oscar Wilde
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 22:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joxmarf/pseuds/Joxmarf
Summary: Lord Henry se toma un momento para contemplar el retrato de Dorian Gray.English translation available.





	Pintura perpetua

_"Yo también creo, Harry, que la inmortalidad no es más que un retrato."_

Las palabras de Dorian Gray, seductoras en el pretérito y trágicas en el presente, resonaron en la habitación saturada con exquisiteces banales. Lord Henry se restiró en el diván, estudiando el perfil del muchacho que había sido amante de la pasión y enemigo de la virtud. Aunque, en realidad, la pasión es una virtud furtiva, y eso Dorian Gray lo había entendido bastante bien.

El cataclismo que había consumido la vida de Dorian Gray era lo que le hacía tan fascinante, mas eso no era algo que pudiera escribir, menos decir. Lord Henry exhaló una nube de humo, observando al tabaco dar vueltas lánguidamente en el aire. Unas palabras. Eso era todo lo que le habían pedido, pero su pluma permanecía quieta en su escritorio y el papel callaba. En tiempos contemporáneos, morir significaba un montón de protocolos engorrosos, sobre todo si se trataba de alguien de la aristocracia. Por supuesto que el funeral corría a cargo del muerto, incluso si este estaba privado de apetito por siempre.

Aún recordaba el día que las últimas pinceladas habían recubierto el retrato de Dorian. Había sido una tarde de primavera. Las mélicas aves habían cantado bellas sinfonías y las flores habían bañado el jardín con sus faldas multicolores. Ahí, Basil Hallward había posado una lauréola en la cabeza del rubio y clamado que su rostro había sido tallado por las musas. Además, le había revelado el secreto del retrato. Aunque al principio no había tenido mucho interés en lo último, ahora reconocía que la embelesada fijación del pintor hacia su modelo era interesantísima. ¡Ah, qué cuantiosa había sido! ¡Y qué inconsciente Dorian! Sin embargo, ¿acaso podía culpársele? La belleza siempre va acompañada de cierta inconsideración.

La vida del mismo Dorian había cambiado aquel día, ya que Lord Henry le había susurrado la verdad de la juventud. ¡Qué experiencia tan sublime había sido influenciar el alma de aquel joven apolíneo! Su expresión de incertidumbre había sido mejor que cualquier cumplido que Lord Henry hubiera recibido en su vida. Desde aquel día, los labios de Dorian, cuyas delgadas curvas parecían predestinadas a hablar de belleza, habían recitado los aforismos de Lord Henry como si de salmos se trataran.

Espirales de tabaco llenaron la habitación, y la campanilla que anunciaba la cena sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos. El Lord se incorporó de mala gana, apartando la mirada del cuadro. Era lo malo de perderse en el pasado: había que regresar al presente.

Siempre había visto su relación con Dorian Gray como un delicioso experimento del psique humano, y ahora que era forzado a mirar hacia atrás, no podía negar que había sentido cariño por su camarada. Dorian Gray, cuyo retrato estaba colgado en su sala de estar, lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos pintados. Dorian Gray, en cuyo rostro la expresión más rancia parecía el epítome de la dulzura, estaba muerto. Mucho se decía de las circunstancias siniestras de su muerte, mas eso no importaba. Dorian Gray, atrapado en el presente de aquel día, era inmortal. El arte lo había inmortalizado.


End file.
